Az egyetlen
by Lora98
Summary: Mi van akkor, ha a Gom tagjai és Kagami, végül rájönnek, hogy mit is éreznek Kuroko iránt? De mi van akkor, ha mindehhez már túl késő? Mert hát... Megjelenik az egyetlen, aki a legtökéletesebb, legfontosabb Kurokónak... és vele, legyenek bármilyen jó kosarasok, nem vehetik fel a versenyt... Mivel... Kuroko számára...Ő az egyetlen... ( Gom/Kaga/OgixKuroko szóban)


Nos, hát igen. :) Ez is bennem volt egy ideje, mert nem tehetek róla, de én mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy Ogiwara, Kuroko számára olyan mint a tökéletes partner. Tökéletesebb az összes Gom tagjánál és Kagaminál is. Ő a végső mentsvár, az, akihez Tetsu "menekülhet." Számomra, tényleg ő a legtökéletesebb Kurokónak.

Az _I love her_ című ficemben is azon gondolkoztam, hogy mi lenne ha beteljesülhetne az ő szerelmük? Na de már mindegy... :D

Remélem azért tetszik. :) A hibáktól, ha vannak benne, kérlek tekintsetek el... nem vagyok tökéletes! :P xD

*nevet*

Jó olvasást!

* * *

A sípszó hangja, ami jelzi a játék végét. A sok csapattárs és ellenség lihegése, ahogy próbálnak levegőhöz jutni. A nézők kiabálása, szurkolása. A fények, amelyek megvilágítják a boldogságban úszó, és a szomorú, síró arcokat. Ahogy a kék szemeivel körbenéz, meglátja a csapattársait, ahogy egymást ölelve, boldogan vigyorognak. Ő is hihetetlenül boldog. Hiszen... hiszen sikerült... megnyerték a Téli Kupát. Megnyerték, és ez mind a kemény munkának, edzéseknek, és a kölcsönös bizalomnak volt köszönhető. Érzi a meleg kezet a vállán, és ahogy oldalra fordítja a fejét, észreveszi a vörös hajat, az izzadt arcot amin egy hatalmas mosoly játszik. Kagami vigyorogva mond neki valamit, de ő fel sem fogja, mert még mindig nem hiszi el.

Egyszerűen képtelen felfogni...

Azt sem értette igazán, amikor Akashi gratulált neki, és minden másért bocsánatot kért tőle. Egyszerűen nem volt képes figyelni semmi másra, csak a zakatoló szívére, ami perceken belül kiugorhat a helyéről...

Tényleg sikerült...

De még mindig...

Képtelen elhinni...

Hiszen ez megváltoztat mindent...

...

Nem is figyelt a bíróra, azt sem vette észre, hogy az öltözőbe sétáltak. Azt halványan érzékelte, hogy mindenki gratulált neki, és hogy büszkén mosolyogtak rá. Néhányan még a kék haját is összeborzolták, jelezve, hogy mennyire hálásak neki.

Valamilyen módon már csak az tűnt fel neki, hogy felöltözve, kifelé sétál a csapat többi tagjával.

Kagami sem tudta levakarni a vigyort az arccáról. Hiszen teljesült az ígéret amit egymásnak tettek. Japán legjobbjai lettek, és ezt senki sem tagadhatta meg. A senpaiok is boldogok, hiszen utoljára kosarazhattak így együtt mind. Kuroko arcán is egy kis mosoly látszott, ahogy egymásra pillantottak Kagamival.

Ahogy kiértek a csarnokból, észrevették, hogy minden csapat aki ellen játszottak, most őket várják.

Kise arcán hatalmas vigyor volt, és még Aomine is mosolygott. Momoi arca könnyes volt, és próbálta nem elsírni magát miközben Kurokót ölelte. Midorima a szemüvegével babrált miközben gratulált. Murasakibara egy vaníliás cukrot adott neki, és összeborzolta a haját. Mindenki mosolygott körülötte, de egy kis feszültség is keletkezett amikor a Rakuzan csapata is megjelent.

Semmi sem történt, csak bólintottak egymásnak, majd mind együtt léptek ki az ajtón.

De Kuroko még mindig nem tudta elhallgattatni a zakatoló szívét.

Nem csak a Kagami-kunnak tett ígéretét teljesítette, hanem egy másik, sokkal fontosabbat...

Ami az egész életét végigkísérte...

És most végre... tényleg sikerült...

...

Ahogy sétáltak, Kuroko észrevette, hogy a mobilja rezeg a zsebében. Elővette a kék telefont , és kinyitotta azt. A szíve egy pillanatra megszűnt dobogni, a vére szinte megállt az ereiben, ahogy meglátta a képernyőt. Az arca nem mutatott semmit, és tovább is sétált, de az egyetlen aki észrevette a változást, az Nigou volt. A kiskutya halkan nyüszített, figyelte a gazdáját, de ezt sem vette észre senki.

Egy ideig még nézte a telefonját, majd felvette.

- O-Ogiwara-kun? - suttogta halkan.

Egy hang a telefonban felnevetett, amitől a szíve egy pillanatra újra megszűnt dobogni. Nem is figyelt a körülötte lévőkre, csak lassan sétált tovább, így kicsit lemaradt a többiektől. A világ megszűnt számára létezni, a hangok, a fények összemosódtak előtte.

Ujjai kicsit erősebben szorultak meg a telefon körül, mint általában. Csak a hangra koncentrált, és próbált minél többet hallani a másik mély, kedves, férfias hangjából.

Olyan rég hallotta már ezt a hangot...

Olyan rég beszélt már vele...

- Haha, Kuroko! Te semmit sem változtál. A hangod egy kicsit mélyebb lett, de egy centit sem nőttél! - Nevetett fel újra a hang.

- Ez nem volt szép tőled Ogiwara-kun. Tudod, hogy utálom ha a magasságommal piszkálnak. Nem tehetek róla, hogy... - Akadt meg a mondandójában, amint eljutott a tudatáig az előbbi mondat.

Lehetetlen...

- Ó, egyáltalán nem lehetetlen. - Nevetett újra Ogiwara. - Moii, Kuroko, olyan kiismerhető vagy.

- Te... te... itt vagy? - állt meg hirtelen a tömegben, amit eddig észre sem vett. Sok ember özönlötte el a csarnok előtti területet, és ő ezt még csak észre sem vette. A hangok már tökéletesen eljutottak a tudatáig, de még mindig csak állt az emberek között. Újból megszorította a telefont, majd körbenézett. Kék szemeivel egyetlen egy embert keresett. Egyetlen, félreismerhetetlen barna hajat, az örökké vigyorgó arcot...

Képtelenség...

- Igen, igen itt. És tökéletes a kilátás. Tudod, én mindig mondtam neked, hogy növeszd meg a hajad, és láss csodát, hát nem jobb így? Tényleg nem változtál semmit - vett egy mély levegőt -, semmit... Az ég világon semmit...

Kuroko keze remegett ahogy meghallotta ezeket a szavakat. Ogiwara mindig is mondta neki, hogy maradjon mindig ilyen... A szíve újra eszeveszett tempóban kalapált.

Kagami észrevette - valamilyen módon -, hogy Kuroko nincs mellette, és megállt, hogy körbenézzen. Hátrafordult, és meglátta őt. A lába földbegyökerezett, ahogy a szemébe ivódott a látvány. A mosolygó arc, amit megvilágított a nap fénye... Kagaminak egyetlen egy szó jutott az eszébe...

_Gyönyörű..._

Aomine és a többiek Kagami eltűnését vették észre, így ők is megálltak, és hátrafordultak.

Kuroko nem vette észre az őt figyelő, különböző színű szemeket, túlságosan belemerült a beszélgetésbe. Nem vette észre a csillogó tekinteteket, amelyek őt figyelték, minden rezdülését, pislogását, mosolyát...

De egyetlen barna hajú fiú észrevette ezt. Ugyanilyen színű szemei élesen, féltékenyen figyelték a barátját vizslató embereket...

Mindig megvédi őt... Ezt már számtalanszor megfogadta magában... ezt az egyetlen dolgot mindig... mindig teljesíteni foglya a halála napjáig. Közöttük mindig ott van az a bizonyos szikra, és hiába telt el ennyi év, hiába nem lépett még egyikük sem, ezt az egyvalamit soha nem veheti el senki... vagyis soha nem fogja hagyni, hogy elvegyék tőle azt, ami az övé.

_Mert ő az enyém._

_Kuroko az enyém._

- Hideg, hideg, hideg - hallotta Kuroko újra Ogiwara sóhajtását -, most komolyan Kuroko, én vagy te használod a félrevezetést? - kuncogott.

Kuroko megállta, hogy hozzá nem méltóan szitkozódjon, és most balra fordította a fejét.

Nem látja...

Sehol...

Merre vagy Ogiwara-kun? - gondolta kétségbeesetten.

A telefon túloldalán újabb nevetés hallatszott.

- Hogy merre vagyok - kuncogott -, nem vagyok olyan messze tőled. Hm, úgy pár méterre csak. - Mondta.

Kuroko észre sem vette, hogy ki is mondta azt amit gondolt. Bár az arcán nem látszott semmi, de kétségbeesetten forgolódott körbe, miközben kék szemeivel Ogiwarát kereste. Ahogy forgatta a fejét, a haja összekuszálódott.

- Langyos, langyos. - Mondta a csilingelő hang a fülébe.

Kuroko nem vette észre, vagy inkább nem is törődött, az őt szólongató Kagamival. Mindenki furán, és aggódva figyelték a kék hajút, de ő csak jártatta a szemét a tömegben. Szembefordult a barátaival, és újra meghallotta Ogiwara hangját.

- Meleg, meleg...

A fülében hallotta a zakatoló szívét, és a tudata összeködösített mindent. Minden újra egybefolyt, és nem érzékelte az embereket körülötte. Nem érzékelte az aggódó pillantásukat, látta a szájukat, ahogy szavakat formálnak, de a hangjukat nem hallotta. Nem érzékelte, hogy Kagami és Aomine a vállát rázza, hogy Kisét Kasamatsu tartja vissza, nehogy rá ugorjon...

Ő csak a hangra figyelt ami a mobiljából jött...

A szemeivel átnézett rajtuk, közöttük, egyvalakit keresve, akit már mindennél jobban látni akart...

Az egyetlent akiért ezt az egészet végigszenvedte, megcsinálta...

- Forró, forró, szinte égető. - Kuncogott fel újra Ogiwara.

És végül meglátta...

_Az egyetlent..._

A szeme elkerekedett, a szája kissé szétnyílt, és levegőt is elfelejtett venni egy pillanatra...

A szíve megállt, és ő több évnek érezte, míg az nem dobogott újra...

Mert tényleg ott volt...

Alig pár méterre... Egy oszlopnak támaszkodva, kitűnve a tömegből...mint a fény az alagút végén... Mert ő az...

Kuroko ezt nagyon is jól tudta... sőt, nem is... érezte...

Mert ő tényleg...

Ogiwara tényleg...

Az ő igazi, egyetlen fénye... ami az örökkévalóságig ragyog...

_Az egyetlen..._

A többiek nem tudták mi van Kurokóval. A megszokottól eltérően viselkedett, ami egyszerre volt ijesztő és elbűvölő is egyben. Nyilvánvalóan beszélt valakivel, de hiába szólongatták, észre sem vette... Mintha nem lettek volna ott... Hiába állt Aomine Kuroko elé, az még csak fel sem fogta, hogy valaki állt előtte... Egyedül csak a telefonjára koncentrált, vagyis arra akivel beszélt...

Mindegyiküknek - akik közel álltak a kék hajúhoz -, összeszorult egy pillanatra a szívük, ahogy meglátták a mosolyt a kék hajú arcán...

És azt a mosolyt a telefon másik végén lévő személy okozta...

Nem... nem érezhettek mást...

Csak is féltékenységet, dühöt, haragot...

Hogy nem ők festhették fel azt a szívmelengető mosolyt, arra a csodás arcra...

Ha nem valaki más...

Valaki ismeretlen...

Aki fontos Kurokónak...

Különben...

Nem mosolyogna így... öntudatlanul, aranyosan, édesen...

És ők ezt tudták...

Nagyon is jól tudták.

- És megtaláltál! - Hallotta, és látta is a nevető személyt.

A kezében a mobilt összecsukta, és már elértek hozzá a város, a tömeg, a barátai hangjai...

- Kuroko! Hé, minden oké? - kérdezte idegesen Kagami.

- Tetsu válaszolj már! - Szorította meg Aomine Kuroko vállát.

- Tetsu-kun... - Nézett rá aggódva Momoi.

De őt ez mind nem érdekelte. Az egyetlen személy akire most koncentrálni tudott, az ott állt előtte néhány méterre... Hiába hallotta a barátai hangját, az nem jutott el a tudatáig.

Csak figyelte ahogy Ogiwara ellöki magát a lámpaoszloptól, és szétnyitja a kezeit.

Csak rá tudott figyelni...

Zsebébe süllyesztette a telefonját, félrelökte Aomine kezét, és kikerülte Kagamit. Nem foglalkozott az őt nézőkkel, az utána kiáltozókkal, csak rohant. Most egyszerre érezte magát fáradtnak és boldognak... A lábai ólom nehezek voltak, mégis tovább futott...

Szemét elhomályosították a könnyek, pedig sosem volt az az érzelgős fajta... Haja csapzottan tapadt a homlokára, és észre sem vette, hogy vigyorog, miközben figyeli az előtte mosolygó alakot.

Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, feltűnt neki, hogy a barátja haja is megnőtt, de még mindig szanaszét áll... Magasabb és férfiasabb is lett az évek alatt, de most nem volt ideje ezzel törődni...

Ahogy elérte őt, arcát az izmos mellkasba fúrta, átáztatva az anyagot a könnyeivel. Az őt átölelő karok tulajdonosa felnevetett megint, és most közelebbről hallhatta azt...

Milyen régen volt... - Jutott az eszébe.

Kezeivel jobban megszorította Ogiwara ruháját, és nem törődött a külvilággal. Csak az évek óta nem látott barátjára figyelt.

Az ígéretük...

Amit régebben tettek egymásnak...

Most vált teljessé...

- Na, na Kuroko - ölelte meg jobban Shigehiro -, ennyire hiányoztam?

- Igen - mondta, majd a végét csak suttogta -, szörnyen.

Bár Shige nem várt választ a kérdésére, mégis meglepődött, és elpirult mikor meghallotta azt. Kuroko sosem volt az az ember, aki csak úgy beszél az érzéseiről.

Még jobban magához szorította, és az arcát a puha, vanília illatú hajba fúrta. Szinte felemelte a kék hajút a derekánál fogva, annyira ölelte őt.

- Nyertem! - Mondta hirtelen Kuroko. - Megcsináltam... én tényleg... nyertem...

- Igen, igen tudom... láttam. - Tette a fejét Ogiwara Kuroko vállára.

- Teljesítettem... én... teljesítettem az ígéretünket!

- Tudom. - Jött az elfúló hang.

- Legyőztem őket!

- Tudom.

- Megbosszultalak téged!

- Tudom.

- Csak neked... nyertem meg... és mindig... mindig betartom... Ogiwara-kun...

- Tudom. Te mindig betartod az ígéreted - nézett a könnyáztatta kék szemekbe, majd újra megölelte őt -, hittem benned. Tudtam, hogy nyersz...

Ogiwara felpillantott, és meglátta a különböző színű szempárokat, amik most döbbenve kerekedtek el. Ahogy mindegyik csodák generációja tag és Kagami szemébe nézett, felvillantott egy féloldalas mosolyt.

Ezen a reakción még jobban megdöbbentek, de a következő szavai szinte sokkolta őket.

- Tudtam, hogy nyersz...és most, hogy nyertél, többet nem kell aggódnod. Mindig itt leszek, most már nem megyek sehová. Mindig itt leszek melletted - fúrta a tekintetét még jobban a vele szemben állók szemeibe -, itt leszek és sosem hagylak el.

- Ogiwara-kun...

Hogy bizonyítsa ezt, birtoklóan átkarolta Kuroko nyakát, és a mellkasához húzta őt.

Felkapta Kuroko táskáját, majd elindult, nem foglalkozva az őt figyelő tekintetekkel.

Oldalra pillantott, és mosolyogva figyelte a mellette sétáló kis Huskyt.

Nem hittek a szemüknek, sem a fülüknek.

Egyszerűen ledöbbentek. Lesokkoltak.

Minden...minden amit Kuroko valaha is tett... egy kis része... hazugság volt?

_"-Csak egy dolgot szeretnék... szeretném látni, hogy Aomine-kun játék közben újra mosolyog..."_

Nem is...

_"-Én egy árnyék vagyok."_

Nem...

_"-Japán legjobbjai leszünk."_

Mindez...

_"- Megcsináltam... én tényleg... nyertem... teljesítettem az ígéretünket! Csak neked... nyertem meg... és mindig... "_

Mindez...

Csak amiatt a fickó miatt volt?!

Minden, amit valaha mondott vagy tett, az mind érte voltak... lehet, hogy ezeket mondta, de tudat alatt, mindig is "Ogiwara-kunnak" tett ígéretét akarta véghez vinni?! Mindvégig... ezt...

A legszörnyűbb az volt, hogy tudták mennyire fontos volt ez a fickó Kurokónak. Sokkal fontosabb, mint ők maguk. Hiszen Kuroko... sosem sírt a vállukon... Hiába látták már őt sírni, ez még is más... Mindig is azt gondolták, hogy mindent tudnak róla, de most, hogy jobban belegondolnak... szinte alig tudnak róla valamit... De ez az ember... biztos, hogy jobban ismeri Kurokót mindenki másnál...

A mellkasukban a szívük összeszorult... a fájdalom némelyiküknek elviselhetetlen volt.. elárulva érezték magukat...

Mégis...

Nem haragudhatnak rá...

Hiszen... valójában...

A barátságon kívül...

Mi közük van Kuroko Tetsuyához?!

Nem... nem érezhetnek féltékenységet, ahogy számukra az az idegen öleli, szorítja őt... ahogy az arcát a kék hajba fúrja, minden percét kiélvezve... nem, csak odaképzelik... odaképzelik a barna szemekben lévő birtoklási vágyat, a gyűlölettel teli szemeket, amelyek rájuk néznek...

Mely mintha minden jelenlévőnek az üvöltené...

**_"Ő az enyém!"_**

És ez ellen nem tehetnek semmit...

Hiszen a vak is láthatja, hogy közöttük különös kapcsolat van...

Így, fájdalmas szívvel, féltékenységgel, dühvel terhelve...

Nem tehetnek semmit...

Nem haragudhatnak Kurokóra...

És amúgy sem tudnának rá...

Hiszen... ha már későn is...

De végül is mind rájöttek...

Hogy ők tényleg, igazán, nagyon szeretik Kurokót.

Tényleg szerelmesek belé...

És ők ezt tudják...

De kuroko...

Ezt már soha sem tudhatja meg...

És ahogy figyelték a két elsétáló alakot, néma fogadalmat tettek magukban, hogy amíg Kuroko boldog, addig ők megőrzik az érzéseiket magukban... Nem terhelik őt... megmarad minden úgy ahogy eddig volt... nem hozzák őt kellemetlen helyzetbe... Hiába szeretik őt annyira... Messziről figyelik őt... Mert soha sem állnának a boldogsága útjába...

Mert hát...

Végül is...

Ez is...

A szeretet egyik formája nem?

**END**

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!

Remélem tetszett, és karakter hű maradtam. :)

By: Lora98~

Suu~


End file.
